Nada Que Dar
by HellLaufey
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que terminó el torneo de BEGA, 10 años han pasado desde que el pequeño e indefenso Kenny se convirtió en un hombre. El amor toca a su puerta otra vez, ¿tendrá el valor de permitirle pasar de nuevo?


**Nada que Dar**

**Han pasado 10 años desde que terminó el torneo de BEGA, 10 años han pasado desde que el pequeño e indefenso Kenny se convirtió en un hombre. El amor toca a su puerta otra vez, ¿tendrá el valor de permitirle pasar de nuevo?**

**Primera historia publicada para Ming-Ming, la primera historia de drama publicada para Kenny y la primera en su tipo en todo el fandom en español para ambos protagonistas... simplemente tienen que leerla.**

* * *

Apretó el botón del ascensor por décima ocasión y este aún no bajaba, así que decidió que mejor subiría corriendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso donde se encontraba su departamento.

-"_Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado"._

Al terminar de subir las escaleras pudo divisar al final del pasillo la puerta de su apartamento compartido.

-_"Esto es lo que necesitábamos"._

Se tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento y descansar recargado en la pared contigua a las escaleras, escuchó un timbre conocido…

-Hola Kenny, buenos días.

…¡Era el elevador! El joven saludo con una linda sonrisa a la señorita que venía saliendo del elevador.

-Hola Mitchelle.

La joven en cuestión se sonrojo y no era para menos. Los años le habían hecho justicia el "Jefe", dotándolo de un cuerpo, aunque delgado, bien tonificado, un acento delicioso al oído y una mirada que derretía chicas, eso sin contar que era un chico con una personalidad encantadora, siempre atento y dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, a veces tenía sus facetas de joven tímido pero ya era menos. Tenía una inteligencia envidiable que le valió una beca del 100% en EUA, por lo que tuvo que dejar Japón, a su familia y amigos pero siempre contando con el apoyo de todos, se gradúo con honores de la Universidad de Harvard en Ingeniería Aeroespacial, poseía diversas maestrías y doctorados y por si fuera poco, trabajaba en la NASA como jefe de ingenieros de uno de los proyectos más grandes.

Mitchelle se despidió con una coqueta sonrisa de Kenny y este le correspondió el gesto, se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro hacia su casa.

Todo su mundo era perfecto, tenía una carrera brillante, una posición económica de envidia, pero sobre todas las cosas, su adorada novia… Ming-Ming.

Ming-Ming seguía siendo la exitosa cantante que había conocido durante la formación de BEGA, fuerte, dominante, explosiva y hermosa, ella vivía muy feliz con su novio y ahora prometido. Después del campeonato mundial lo volvió a ver durante la universidad donde ambos estudiaban en una ocasión en que el chocó con él y derramo sobre ella su almuerzo y a partir de entonces el estaba detrás de ella pidiéndole una oportunidad a la cantante que en incontables ocasiones lo rechazó. Por azares del destino se reencontraron años después en una cena muy importante en la Casa Blanca, en donde ella era la cantante principal y después de pedirle una vez más que aceptara salir con él, ella accedió. Se mudaron al apartamento del Jefe y rápidamente se acoplaron a una vida juntos.

Introdujo la llave en la perilla y entro.

-¡Hola! –Dijo alegremente al entrar. -¡Estoy en casa!

Caminó por el recibidor y observó las fotografías que había en la estancia: cuando se graduó de la universidad en compañía de su familia y amigos, su primer día de trabajo como ingeniero, la primera cita con Ming-Ming, salidas con sus amigos cuando venían de visita y en el centro de la pared, una fotografía enorme de ellos dos mostrando el anillo de compromiso. Siguió caminando hacia su habitación, quizás ella estuviera tomando un baño, contrario a lo que todo el mundo pensaba Ming-Ming era una novia ejemplar. Siempre abnegada, lo apoyaba en todos los proyectos que le surgían, compaginaba perfectamente su vida de cantante y de pareja, nunca le había sido infiel y, aunque al principio ella lo había aceptado por el número de ceros en su chequera, al final se había enamorado completamente de él. Eran la pareja modelo, que a pesar de sus discusiones buscaban la manera de remediarlos, se apoyaban mutuamente, tenían gustos muy parecidos, en otras palabras, eran felices.

Pero todo había cambiado después de un acontecimiento muy importante. Los días siguientes al establecimiento de compromiso fueron geniales para ellos, sin embargo, de unos meses al presente, ella había tenido cambios en su humor, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, los celos los inundaron a ambos, sus trabajos los absorbían demasiado y dejaron de verse por días, las discusiones ascendieron a gritos y terminaban con alguno de los dos azotando la puerta principal y volviendo aparecer días después, se reconciliaban pero regresaban a los gritos y la secuencia se repetía una y otra vez.

-Te tengo una buena noticia. –Hablo al aire al no verla ahí y se sentó en la esquina de la cama que daba al baño. –Se que no hemos estado bien los últimos días, pero lo que tengo que decirte es muy bueno para ambos. ¿Recueras el proyecto del que te había comentado anteriormente? -Guardó silencio en espera de una respuesta de su prometida. -¿Ming? –Pero esta nunca llego.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta del baño, vacío. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y giró lentamente hacia la habitación y sus ojos se percataron de algo que no había visto cuando entró a la pieza. El clóset estaba abierto de par en par, también vacío en donde se suponía estaba la ropa de ella. Se sorprendió sobremanera y caminó rápidamente abriendo los demás roperos con el mismo resultado, vacíos.

-¡Ming-Ming! ¡Ming-Ming! –La llamo una y otra vez, corrió desesperado por toda la casa y no encontró rastro de ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando divisó en la mesita a un lado del sillón individual el teléfono, que parpadeaba en uno de sus botones y junto al aparato, el anillo de compromiso de ella. Se acercó lentamente y levantó el teléfono y apretó un botón, la grabación inició.

**Me dejaste un mensaje de voz****  
Sonando en el contestador  
Yo tenía tanto que contarte y tú  
Solo dijiste adiós.**

-_Lo siento mucho. Esto ya no puede funcionar, lo intente de verdad lo intente, pero me di cuenta que a pesar de todo este tiempo, yo no estoy lista para este paso. Además tengo una oferta de trabajo muy importante, es la oportunidad que he estado esperando siempre y tú no figuras en él. Sé que con esto me odiaras toda tu vida pero ya acepté correr el riesgo y no hay vuelta atrás. Sinceramente te deseo lo mejor Kenny… Adiós._

Dejó caer el aparato y el permaneció en estado shock mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

**Al principio no sabía qué hacer****  
Sentía que nada iba bien.  
Pero el cielo trajo nuevas lunas  
Que me devolvieron la fe.**

Terminó borracho en la oscuridad de la habitación de huéspedes, sentado en el frío suelo, rabiosas lágrimas recorrían su rostro mientras en su mano sostenía su celular y en la otra una de las tantas botellas que tenía en su departamento. Había destruido prácticamente la habitación donde ambos dormían cuando, después de muchísimos intentos, le había llamado a Ming-Ming y está no le había respondido ni una sola vez. Paso la noche viendo fijamente la única fotografía intacta… La noche del compromiso de matrimonio.

Una semana después estaba llegando a la salida de vuelos internacionales del aeropuerto de Japón.

-¡Kenny! ¡Por aquí! ¡Kenny!

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a un pequeño grupo de personas y reconoció a una persona en particular.

-Tyson.

-¡Kenny! –Exclamó emocionado una vez más Kinomiya y le abrazó apenas llegó a donde estaba. –Viejo, por fin llegas, teníamos un buen rato esperando por ti, ¡incluso tuve que despertarme temprano!

-¿De verdad te despertaste tu solo? –El jefe giró la vista hacia Hilary. -¿No será que _alguien _te despertó?

Tanto Kenny como las otras personas rieron por lo bajo, cuando Kenny se dio cuenta que no los reconocía le dirigió una mirada a sus amigos que captaron la idea.

-Oh, es cierto, tú no los conoces ya que no pudiste llegar a tiempo. –Empezó el japonés. –Te presento a Akane, mi esposa.

-Mucho gusto. -La susodicha le extendió su mano a Kenny y el correspondió el gesto.

Le lanzó una mirada a su amiga y está le susurró "_larga historia" _y decidió no mencionar nada. Fue el turno del muchacho para presentarse.

-Mucho gusto Kenny, mi nombre es Nobuto, soy el prometido de Hilary.

-Igualmente Nobuto. –Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Tyson habló.

-Basta de presentaciones, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos hacia mi casa que los demás seguramente están igual de impacientes por que llegues.

-¿A que te refieres Tyson?

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero? ¡Estoy hablando del resto del equipo! ¡Los gloriosos Bladebreakers!

-¿Ellos están también en Japón?

-¡Por supuesto amigo! ¿Acaso creíste que ellos olvidarían que vendrías después de tantos años?

-Realmente pensé…

-Anda, anda. –Le apuró el moreno. –Todos te están esperando en el dojo, te hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Mientras nosotros estemos vivos, -Se acercó Hilary y, al igual que Tyson, se enganchó al otro brazo del ingeniero. –nunca más estarás solo.

El corazón de Kenny se estremeció.

**Y ahora que te he conseguido olvidar****  
Apareces y decides entrar  
Mientras lloras lágrimas que ya vi  
Pero siento contarte que llegas tarde.**

**-**¡Viejo, tu casa es genial!

-No es para tanto, Tyson. Tan solo es un simple departamento.

-¿Le llamas a esto simple?

-Claro que si, no es ni la mitad de lo que es el pent-house de Kai.

-Pero eso es muy diferente, estamos hablando de Kai, ya sabes como le gusta restregarnos en la cara todo su dinero y las cosas en las que gasta. -Kenny rio por lo bajo.

El empleo que tenía en Japón fue mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba, todo iba de maravillas, el sueldo no era nada despreciable y lo más importante, le daba el tiempo suficiente para convivir con sus amigos tanto como quisiera.

Como en otras ocasiones, Tyson se había auto-invitado a comer al hogar de Kenny pero esta vez ninguno tenía ganas de cocinar, así que encargaron un poco de comida a domicilio. Mientras esperaban su encargo el ingeniero estaba en el comedor checando algunos documentos y tomando un té y el ahora economista disfrutaba de un programa de televisión, de espectáculos específicamente.

-_Seguramente pensará dos veces antes de tomar esa clase de decisiones otra vez. –_Los conductores emitieron algunas risas.

-_Pero si de malas rachas hablamos,_-Comentó una presentadora. -_no podemos dejar de mencionar a la cantante y actriz Ming-Ming, pues como sabemos ella…_

Ante la mención de ese nombre Tyson abrió grandes sus ojos y se apresuró a cambiar de canal, llamando la atención de Kenny, que dejó realizar su tarea para ver el televisor.

-Puedes regresar al canal que estaba, a mi no me molesta. –Al escuchar la voz de su amigo se quedó helado y volteo a verlo.

-Pero Jefe… -Trato de rebatirle Tyson.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien.

-_…también está su última película, la cual fue una decepción total, a penas y pudo recuperar el dinero invertido en el rodaje._

_-Creo yo, no sé si piensen lo mismo, pero desde que rompió su compromiso con el joven Kenny su vida, en general, ha ido en declive._

_-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Eran una pareja como pocas, no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió para que una relación como esa llegara a su fin._

Kenny, que escuchaba atento lo que decían por televisión, tomó un trago de su té en silencio al tiempo que veía fijamente la imagen de ellos dos en la pantalla.

**Porque ya mi vida cambio****  
Fui capaz de caminar hacia ti  
Deshacer el nudo que me atrapo  
Y dejar que el viento me llevara.**

-¡Muchas felicidades Kenny! –Exclamó entusiasmado Max.

-Sabía que podrías lograrlo.

-Por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, Tyson, estamos refiriéndonos al Jefe. –Evidenció Daichi.

-Esto definitivamente debemos celebrarlo, ¿verdad Kenny?

-No creo que sea para tanto, Hilary.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –Preguntó pasmado Kinomiya. –Hablas como si lanzar satélites al espacio fue cosa de todos los días o un juego de niños.

-En EUA era a lo que me dedicaba.

-Si pero tenías órdenes de hacerlo, esta vez tu fuiste el director del proyecto. ¡El trabajo fue todo tuyo!

-En realidad, se trata de todo un equipo, Tyson.

-Vamos Kenny, festejar no le hace daño a nadie. –Se unió a la platica Ray. –Es más, yo pongo el lugar, la comida y las bebidas.

-No es necesario Ray.

-Nada de eso, mi nuevo restaurante podrá con todos nosotros.

**Siento que no fuera mejor****  
El final que imaginaste vivir.  
Esto no es una cuestión de rencor  
Simplemente no me queda nada que dar.**

**Me canse de chocar contra la pared,****  
De vivir sin saber  
El momento en que tus cables  
Se han cruzado otra vez,  
Y ahora solo me iré...**

El restaurant estaba cerrado al público para que la reunión fuera más privada. Habían asistido casi todos sus amigos, los principales investigadores de la BBA Max y Emily, esta última embarazada; Tyson, su esposa Akane y Takao, el hijo de ambos, Kinomiya era uno los economistas más sobresalientes de Tokyo y su esposa una brillante médica; Hilary y Nobuto dirigían una de las nuevas revistas de moda del país; Ray y Mariah ambos chefs ejecutivos, eran dueños de una importante cadena de restaurantes en toda Asia y los amorosos padres de la simpática Rin, el pasante de derecho Daichi en compañía de una chica de la cual juraba solo eran amigos.

-Muchas felicidades Kenny. –Le habló una hermosa mujer a Kenny al tiempo en que le entregaba una botella de una bebida muy fina. -Kai lamenta mucho el no haber podido asistir.

-Si, no te preocupes Alice.

–Ya sabes, cosas de la empresa, pero sin duda se comunicará contigo para felicitarte debidamente, además estará aquí este fin de semana. –Lo abrazó suavemente.-De verdad nos alegramos por tu excelente trabajo, bien hecho.

-No es nada. –Contestó un poco sonrojado por el apoyó.

-Tan modesto como siempre. –Soltó una suave risa. -¿Acaso no piensas felicitar a Kenny, Gou? –Le cuestionó al niño que la acompañaba, este solo le dirigió una mirada a su madre.

Alice era la esposa de Kai, una mujer tan inteligente como bella y la amorosa madre de Gou, el heredero del emporio Hiwatari y viva imagen de su padre.

-Felicidades señor Kenny. –Contestó de manera educada el infante sacando una sonrisa a ambos adultos.

-Gracias Gou.

-De nada.

-Creo que es mejor que pasen con los otros.

-¿No vienes?

-En un momento los alcanzo.

-Bien, vamos Gou.

-Si.

**Cuando vienes y me pides perdón****  
Restando importancia al dolor.  
Si supieras cuanto te he llorado  
Mientras tú jugabas al amor.**

La estampa era linda. Tyson y Daichi haciendo una competencia para saber quien podía comer más siendo animados por Max y los niños, Hilary y las esposas de sus amigos apostaban por el que creían sería el vencedor, Ray reemplazaba los platos vacíos por otros llenos de comida y Nobuto no perdía detalle alguno con su cámara fotográfica.

-"_Solo faltamos nosotros dos Ming-Ming"._-Se sorprendió por sus propias palabras y sacudió su cabeza para borrar la imagen mental de ellos celebrando con el resto. Sonrío y camino hacia sus amigos. –En que cosas estás pensando Jefe…

* * *

-¿Ya estamos todos listos? –Cuestiono Ray al equipo de los antes beyluchadores.

-Solo falta Kinomiya, como siempre. –Respondió un fastidiado Kai Hiwatari. –Para variar, hoy también llegará tarde.

-No es para tanto, solo está retrasado por 15 minutos. –Comentó el alegre Max.

-Pues no pienso esperarlo por siempre así que lo mejor es irnos y que él nos alcancé allá.

-Que drástico eres _Hiwatari_. –Mencionó Ray sonriente enfatizando el apellido del ruso y este solo bufó cansado.

-Nosotros apoyamos la idea de Kai. –Secundaron Hilary y Daichi.

-Hagamos esto, le daremos otros 15 minutos de tolerancia, si no llega en ese tiempo haremos lo que dijo Kai, ¿les parece bien?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo. –Levantó la mano Max, Hilary y Daichi voltearon a ver a Kai esperando por su respuesta y él solo asintió en silencio.

-Nosotros también estamos de acuerdo. –Respondió Daichi malhumorado.

Después de un rato en que platicaban sobre temas variados, el timbre del departamento se escuchó.

-Parece ser que Tyson nos escuchó. –Dijo Ray después de ver su reloj y sus amigos lo miraron cuestionables. –Faltaban 2 minutos para que se terminará su tiempo.

-Ya era hora de que ese flojo llegará. –Se levantó del sillón quedándose de pie en su lugar y todos lo voltearon a ver. -¿Qué? ¿Esperan que yo le abra la puerta?

-Pues… -Empezó a hablar Daichi.

-Hmp. –Fue la "respuesta" de Kai.

-No se preocupen chicos. –Hablo por primera vez Kenny. –Yo iré a abrir.

**Y ahora que te he conseguido olvidar****  
Apareces para desordenar  
Las lecciones que algún día aprendí  
Pero siento contarte que llegas tarde.**

Habían planeado una salida de amigos, pero sin sus familias, una especie de reunión de los Bladebreakers y todos habían llegado puntuales al departamento de Kenny en donde se reunirían y partirían hacia cualquier parte. Bueno, casi todos… Solo faltaba Tyson. Abrió la puerta y se quedo estático en su lugar.

-Tu…

Al no escuchar las voces de sus amigos, Max se asomó para ver que sucedía.

-¿Pasa algo chicos? ¿Por qué…? –Se corto a mitad de la pregunta, para entonces los demás ya estaban detrás de él viendo sorprendidos a la persona que había llegado.

-Kenny tenemos que hablar. –Avanzó unos pasos Ming-Ming.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nada que podamos hablar tu y yo. –Su tinte de voz se volvió serio.

-Por favor, Kenny. –Suplicó. –Dame una oportunidad para hablar contigo.

-Ya te dije que no tene…

-Es mejor que aclaren esto de una vez, Kenny. –Comentó Ray.

-Nosotros esperaremos fuera del edificio. –Habló ahora Daichi.

-Amigos, no es necesario esto.

-Por supuesto que si. –Apoyó Hilary. –Vamos chicos, todos afuera.

Kenny y Ming-Ming miraron en silencio como los demás salían del departamento. Cuando Kai llegó a la altura del Jefe puso una mano en el hombro del ingeniero y le habló.

-No importa lo que decidas hacer después de esto, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos.

-Kai… -Se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Con tu permiso, Ming-Ming. –Se despidió de la cantante y está solo asintió. Después de unos momentos en silenció Kenny suspiró.

-Pasa.

Ella así lo hizo y observaba con fingido interés el interior del hogar de su expareja hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente al joven.

-¿Y bien? –Cuestionó él al ver que permanecía en silencio. –Escucha, no quiero ser grosero, pero como ya te diste cuenta, voy de salida y mis amigos están esperándome, así que te suplico seas lo más breve posible.

-Kenny… yo… ¡Te amo! –Los ojos del jefe brillaron pero su rostro mantuvo su facie inexpresivo. -¡Te amo como no imaginas! Sé que cometí un gravísimo error al dejarte y me arrepiento profundamente por eso. Te extraño enormemente.

-Había noches en las que te extrañaba más que otras, seguramente era el resultado de alguna complicidad secreta entre la luna y mis nostalgias. Pero en ninguna de esas noches tú regresaste, esperé siempre a que te arrepintieras y entraras por esa puerta y nunca lo hiciste y ahora que te he decidido olvidar intentas que te reciba como si nada. Así no funcionan las cosas Ming, lo siento.

**Porque ya mi vida cambio.****  
Fui capaz de caminar hacia ti  
Deshacer el nudo que me atrapo  
Y dejar que el viento me llevara.**

-¡Por favor perdóname! Prometo que nada volverá a ser como antes. Dime algo, ¿quieres que deje mi carrera como cantante? ¿Quieres que vivamos aquí? ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

-Entonces… Hazme sentir mejor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Aléjate de mi, Ming-Ming.

-No lo haré, yo me quedaré contigo por siempre.

-Has lo que hiciste la última vez, vete y olvídate para siempre de mí, por favor.

-Solo dame una última oportunidad, te lo suplico. Quiero hacerte recordar que tu lugar es conmigo…

**Siento que no fuera mejor****  
El final que imaginaste vivir.  
Esto no es una cuestión de rencor  
Simplemente no me queda nada que darte…**

-¿Sabes Ming-Ming? Fuiste muy generosa al marcharte con todos nuestros recuerdos y dejarme la inspiración, ahora me siento como un poeta. –Soltó una suave risa ante sus palabras.

-No me importa lo que digas, no voy a olvidarte.

-Ming no hagas las cosas más difíciles para ambos, yo…

El silencio se hizo presente.

Lo besó.

En un rápido e inesperado movimiento tomo el rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de él en un apasionado y profundo beso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir las manos de Kenny sobre sus hombros y ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo. El jefe cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¡Solo los dioses sabían cuanto había ansiado ese beso!

En el pasado, ahora todo era distinto.

Se separo abruptamente de ella y esta le regreso una mirada llena de confusión.

-Ming-Ming, yo solo quería estar contigo.

-Aún podemos hacerlo, podemos intentarlo otra vez.

-No me comprendes, yo solo quería estar contigo antes, esta vez el sueño termino para ambos.

-Entiende que yo te amo. –Intento besarlo una vez más pero el retrocedió, tomo aire y fijo su mirada en la mujer frente a él y hablo.

**Siento que no fuera mejor****  
El final que imaginaste vivir.  
Esto no es una cuestión de rencor  
Simplemente no me queda nada que dar.**

-Pero, espera, yo no… -Trató de decir ella y él levantó la mano en señal de que guardará silencio y continuó hablando mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento.

**Me canse de chocar contra la pared,**  
**De vivir sin saber**  
**El momento en que tus cables**  
**Se han cruzado otra vez,**  
**Y ahora solo me iré...**

-Kenny…

Susurró Ming-Ming cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros caminó hacia la salida del edificio donde vivía.

-¡Kenny! –Gritó Tyson que acababa de llegar.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y se sintió extrañamente liviano, dibujo una gran y hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con determinación, se acercó a sus amigos, que lo estaban esperando y juntos abandonaron el lugar.

_"Justo en ese momento en que estamos más sedientos de amor y locura, aparecen espejismos, disfrazados de realidad, sus trajes son tan impecables que logran tocar nuestros corazones, pero en los momentos cumbres sucumben ante nuestras verdaderas necesidades, es allí, cuando entendemos que solo fueron engaños del mentiroso viento… Adiós Ming-Ming"._

**FIN**

* * *

**Historia Original**

**Hell Laufey**

**/**

**/**

**Universo Alterno**

**Beyblade**

**/**

**/**

**Insert Song**

**Nada Que Dar**

**/**

**/**

**Interprete**

**Alex Ubago**

**/**

**/**

**Propietario**

**©Takao Aoki/Beyblade ®**


End file.
